


Tide Pools

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Day At The Beach, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Nott is a good mom, Ocean, Present Tense, Tide Pools, five year old having a fun time, luc deserves happiness, luc pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: The M9 make it back to Nicodranas with Luc & Yeza. Nott takes Luc to go look at tide pools.





	Tide Pools

Luc has never seen the ocean before, but this new place was really beautiful, and it  _had_  oceans! There isn’t any farming or crops anywhere, and he thinks that is a little weird, but the water is so pretty! 

Mama brought him to a place that wasn’t the big ocean, but instead smaller oceans in pools around the sand. Sand is really cool too, it’s soft and squishy and nothing like dirt back home. He likes how it feels. 

The small oceans though! Mama told him they were called tide pools, so he’s happy to play in the tide pools. They are super shallow, and only his feet get wet really, but he likes them. The ocean is a little big and scary. 

He turns to look at his mama, ten feet up the beach sitting in the sand, watching him with a look he knew really well at this point. She looks really worried, and he doesn’t get that because it’s patches of ocean!

“Are you gunna come and play in the water with me?” he asks, frowning, looking super worried himself because what if she’s sick or hurt somehow? 

Mama shakes her head, giving him a smile that looks real but probably isn’t, her hair doesn’t move from where it’s behind her shoulders either, and that’s weird. Lots of stuff is weird about her, but that’s fine because he loves her and she’s there. 

“No, it’s alright. Play in the tide pools as much as you want to baby, I’m alright watching.” she says, and that sounds fine, he’s good with that. 

He sits in the water, and it covers up his legs but doesn’t get close to his belly, and splashes in the tide pools and runs around through them. He doesn’t laugh and be loud like he hears other people doing somewhere else, but he has lots of fun. 

When he feels like he’s good and finished, he climbs out of the water and walks over to mama, sitting beside her and getting sand stuck to him everywhere. He doesn’t like that, but he can get rid of it later, “Can I go in the big ocean later?” 

The scared look is back on her face, but then it goes away and she looks at the ocean past the pools, “Not right now, Luc. Maybe later you can get daddy to swim with you? He can, he can teach you how to swim a little, does that sound good baby?”

Luc nods, it does, but he frowns because she isn’t saying something and he isn’t sure what, “When are we going home?” he asks, because he likes the traveling, he likes being away from the big forest with the monsters, but he wants to have a home again. 

Mama sighs, hand touching his cheek for a second before it drops away from him, and she looks sad, “This is home, for now at least Luc. It’s dangerous back home right now, here is safer. You get to spend time with the blue ladies mama! Would you like that? She’s very nice, you and daddy and Miss. Lavorre can watch over each other while I’m gone.” 

“Where are you going?” He asks, because she shouldn’t have to be anyplace, but he still remembers her telling him she needed to be stronger for something. He doesn’t know why she’d need that, but he nods before she can say anything, “That’s okay. I’ll have fun, and play in the big and small oceans with daddy. Don’t die.” he says, remembering he’d said that before, but his voice is pleading now. He wants her to come back, stronger with whatever she was looking for. 

Mommy nods, pulling him into a hug that doesn’t feel as big as she looks or as warm as he remembers, but that’s okay, because he hugs her back and it’s better, “I will.” she whispers. 

They get up after that, mama holding Luc’s hand as she leads him back to the cool looking Inn. He had a really fun day, but he’ll probably ask mommy or daddy for a bath later. 


End file.
